daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Canis
Known to be the oldest of Amnian gods, Canis is the god of canine animals (and Amnians, obviously), stealth, and intelligence. Canis prefers to appear as a fox with white eyes. He is worshiped by nearly all canine Amnians and sometimes by culturally open Elves. Legends There are many legends about Canis, but I picked two that are known as the most important to worshipers. Creation of Canis According to Canis's worshipers, in the dawn of time when fey creatures were the more dominant in Daerraphere, there was a fault in between the ethereal plain and the mortal realm that was basically a pocket dimension of randomness and chaos. Supposedly, an Elf and his fox were able to find a way into this fault. The Elf wasn't capable of handling the chaos and died suddenly. Then, something strange happened. Being close to the Ethereal plain, the Elf's soul remained where it stood. Many different versions of this part of the story exist, but many say that the fox was overtaken by his owners soul and turned into the god that many now worship, Canis. He then sealed the fault between the two realms. The Slaying of the Serpent After creating his own personal realm called Anthrus, Canis made 8 more gods to share his realm. There was Phola; Skunk goddess of Magic, Herus; Feline god of the Hunt, Severus; Snake god of Treachery, Paltus; Rodent goddess of Bandits, Barbas; Bear god of Physical Strength, Terth; Crow god of the Night, Reavan; Eagle goddess of Reconnaissance, and Caddlus, Bull god of the harvest. Severus, greedy for power, attempted to overthrow Canis and take his place. Canis was helped by Phola and Herus to make sure this didn't happen. They fought fiercely but eventually Canis killed Severus with a quick bite to the neck. Being immortal, Severus did not really DIE. Rather, he was banished to an eternity without a physical body. Ever since this fight, Severus has been searching for a body to take and use to have his revenge on Canis. Artifacts Canis is known to bless those who worship him with unique weapons, armor, and other items. Here are a few that Canis has given people in the past: * The Voice of Canis - Given to Varis Galanodel for killing Gnoll Eye of Yeenoghu that was threatening to defile a shrine devoted to Canis. Doing so, Canis sent one of his agents down to give Varis the Voice of Canis, a shortsword that doesn't have a specific enchantment but leaves those who cross him in bloody ribbons. It has a supposed silver blade, an ebony handle and hilt and has a small carving on the hilt that resembles a foxes head. * The Fox's Dagger - Given to an unnamed leader of a thieves' guild in Ostad, this dagger gives the user the ability to become invisible for 2 hours a day. The dagger has the iconic fox's head on the hilt and is made out of refined Fauzite. * Mask of Canis - Yet another artifact aquired by Varis Galanodel, the Mask of Canis is a wooden mask carved to look like a foxes head. It has been painted white and has several small red lines marking neatly across it's face that is only a vanity. When worn, it takes every bit of energy that Varis has and converts it into a "berserk mode" where he has double the strength and agility that he would normally have. Usually, this stage only lasts for a short while and when Varis regains control, he is almost to tired to breathe. It was aquired through unknown means. * Heart of Canis - Having no current owner, the Heart of Canis is a circular amulet made from Blood Ruby. Having a red glow in the presence of Canine creatures (Amnians included), it is one the most valuable artifacts. Or at least it WOULD be if anyone could find it. It was brought up in ancient scrolls in the Xiloks Forest Temple to Canis that had been found buried under the stone floor. It is said to have the ability to give one the ability to speak to Canis directly. * Eye of Canis - Being stored in the Iannocian Temple of Canis, the Eye of Canis is actually just a glass eye with markings that cause it to look like an eye with a green iris and a white pupil. It is made to fit into the eye socket of a follower and will simply fall out if the person's eye if they do not worship Canis. It gives the gift of sight and the ability to spot any living creatures in a general area. Once you put it in your eye socket, it automatically connects to you and will not be able to come out. Temples Many of Canis's temples are located in forested or overgrown areas. Adding a sort of ancient effect to the beautiful buildings, many see them as a way to honor the god. Most temples devoted to Canis are built by Amnians and have intricate carvings of foxes across limestone walls. Here is a list of temples across Daerraphere devoted to Canis. * 'The Dauburn Island Temple '- Located in the northernmost part of the the Dauburn Islands, this temple was built by Amnians over 300 years ago. It is, in all, three small towers with a statue at the top of them all. Every tower is made of limestone and are connected by several hallways. A large statue of Canis standing next to the corpse of Severus the snake. Many followers of Canis see this place as a retreat rather than a place of religion. Many orc attacks have crippled less important structures around the temple, but in all it is in great condition. * 'The Iannocian Temple '- Built around 230 years ago, this large temple is built into the north face of Mount Knuuhr. It is mostly covered with snow but is well sustained by the followers of Canis that live in the temple. Known as the newest temple, the Iannocian temple has a statue in the center room that resembles a fox with ruby eyes. It has a large library in the basement that holds every (known) book and tome written on the study of Canis. Many come here to see the library with their own eyes. The temple usually gets over 1,000 visitors a year. * 'The Xiloks Forest Temple '- Probably the oldest temple to Canis in Daerraphere, it is unknown when it was actually built. It is withered and overgrown but is a beautiful sight to see. During the day, sunlight peaks through the trees that make a roof. A large statue of Canis in a humanoid form holding a sword in one hand and a dead Severus the snake in the other. Pillars line the walls in the temple. No one looks after this temple, yet somehow it is in stable conditions. It is a wonderful sight and brings proof of Canis's power to those faithful. Worshipers * Varis Galanodel * Cistell Whyte * Tharn Melvin * Grev Tesstra Holidays/Celebrations Year of Canis Every year divisible by 9 is a year of Canis. This may be because Canis created the entirety of the Amnian Pantheon (Canis, Phola, Herus, Severus, Terth, Reavan, Caddlus, Barbas, and Paltus) which is made up of 9 gods and there were the 9 troubles that the pantheon faced before it became what it is today. The year of Canis is the year that worshipers of Canis put aside their duties and holy missions and take the time to relax. It's basically a year long vacation. Creation Day Celebrating the day that Canis created the Amnians and the Amnian Pantheon, Creation day is the day that thousands of Canis's worshipers flock to the many temples of Canis and celebrate with parties, feasts, and sports (arena, races, etc.) It is one of the most favored holiday to all worshipers of Canis. It takes place on the 9th of May. Cults/Organizations * The Vigil of Canis - Created to show the world the power and ability of Canis, the Vigil of Canis has many objectives. These usually include helping the common folk and being rid of any threats to Canis. Occasionally, the Vigilants of Canis will be called to action when something truly horrible might happen. The are known for their stealthy ways and dark attire. Category:Amnian Gods Category:Gods